Notes
by WookieCookie
Summary: "Did you know that Kaname likes to sleep shirtless some nights?" Zero has been receiving notes about a certain pureblood. But who exactly has been sending them? Kaname x Zero


**Notes**

_Did you know that Kuran Kaname likes to sleep shirtless on some nights?_

Zero leaned back into his chair and stared at the letter. If he had read this note a few weeks ago, he would have burned it, or shot at it until it was barely recognizable –which is exactly what he did to the _first _note.

But this _wasn't_ his first note. He had received several strange notes from an anonymous person before this one. Actually several would be an understatement. He received one every day of the week since the beginning of the year.

Zero looked at the calendar on his wall that said in large bold numbers: _**December**_.

He never bothered to keep track of how many notes he received and threw them all away –he memorized all that the notes said, though he'd never on his deathbed admit it out loud.

Every note had something to do with the season. During the spring the mysterious person informed him about what Kaname's favorite flowers were, in the summer he was informed about how gorgeous Kaname looked underwater, and in the fall he was told what Kaname's favorite books were or what he ate for Thanksgiving.

He really _had_ been annoyed that all of this was about: Kaname, Kaname and Kaname.

"Stupid pureblood bloodsucker." He muttered harshly –though the gentle look in his eyes clearly told what he thought on the inside.

After a while he started to notice more things about Kaname, eventually wanting to know more about him because he _seemed_ like a "normal person". He looked forward to receiving notes everyday. He scoffed at himself for being so gullible. Silently the silverette wondered if half of this was even true.

Only now he's thinking about this?

"Oh shut up…" He muttered to himself again.

He finally decided to go help Yuki deal with the fangirls and patrol the grounds. Zero looked up at the clock and smirked. He really liked irritating the brunette girl; she was going to be mad at him for being late again.

As expected, as soon as he arrived, the bloodsuckers were _just_ starting to come out and Yuki was _this_ close to being trampled over by vicious fangirls.

"Oi! I'm tired of hearing your 'kya, kya, kyaaaas' all day!" He glared coldly at them before adding; "Get back to class before you _all_ get detention for a month."

Believing Zero's every word; –though they _would_ definitely come back tomorrow- they trudged on back to the dorms.

"Zero! You came _late_ again!" Yuki hissed with her arms crossed. She had told him about one-hundred-quadrillion-times to _not_ come late!

Zero ruffled her hair, making her pout. But she smiled at him in forgiveness, really, who could stay mad at their own 'brother'? Zero then glared at the pureblood who was heading their way and at the Night class that was a few feet behind him.

"What do you want?" Zero hissed and glared lowly but he was answered in silence, "If you aren't going to say anything then _leave_ because you're wasting my time."

The lilac-eyed hunter attempted to brush past Kaname, but the tall handsome brunette held tightly onto Zero's arm which resulted in said person aiming a gun at him.

The Night class moved to run towards them and even Yuki had a grip on the beautiful silver haired boy.

Kaname raised a hand, signaling for the Night class to halt, "We'll be fine, please leave."

"But Kaname-sama!" Aido protested.

"_Leave"_

Reluctantly, they obeyed his orders, several of them glancing towards the trio as they left.

"Yuki, could you give us some privacy also?" Kaname asked sweetly and politely with a small smile on his face.

Zero's heart thumped in his cage as he remembered one of the notes he got around the time of Kaname's birthday: _Did you know that when Kaname truly smiles, it can take your breath away?_

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked worriedly, "Surely whatever Zero needs to know I can as well."

Kaname looked at her gently, "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous Yuki."

Yuki stepped away unsurely, "If you say so Kaname-sama…You better come straight to patrolling afterward Zero!"  
Zero rolled his eyes and before trying his best to calm his heart down and glare at the handsome devil in front of it.

"Well what is it?"

Zero watched as Kaname fished for something in his pocket and held it up so he could see it. It was a paper with a single sentence on it.

_Did you know that Zero sleeps in only lace underwear?_

Zero blushed a furious red and ripped the paper out of Kaname's hands.

"I wonder if you could confirm this for me and tell me who has been watching you in your sleep?" Kaname whispered lowly, breathing hot hair into Zero's ear making him shudder.

Shakily the silverette fishes through his pockets and brings up the note that he received earlier.

"Maybe you could explain this to me then."

Kaname smirked.

xox

In the bushes Yuki sighed. "Figures they would only approach each other after hearing about underwear and being shirtless."

**Written by Cookie**


End file.
